Recelacion
by PurpleRaindrops
Summary: ok grasias a todos los que dejaron reviews, se lo agradesco mucho, y no me molesta paranada sus criticas. hise algunas correciones, o mas bien me hisieron, espero q este mejor. grasias


Revelacion

By:Purplegirl

-Desde la graduacion cada fin de semana tres amigos, los mejores amigos, se juntan cada fin de semana para que su amistad nunca se hacabe. Duarante un largo tiempo solo fueron dos, poro que el tecero a regresado. Este fin de semana sera como antes o tarvez no.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estan en The three Broom sticks bebiendo butterbears. Cuando de repente Harry rompio el imenso cilensio.-

_" como ago para decirle que no e podido orbidarla"_

"un?, oh no me digas que bas a comensar de nuebo, Hermioni!" Ron dice mientras boltea a ber a Hermioni

"Harry de quien estas hablando?" esto solo lo preguna por cortecia, Por que dese ase mucho tiempo ella I Ron an tenido que tolear este comportamiento de su gran amigo Harry, si el gran Harry Potter

_" que por mas que lo intento su recuerdos siempre habitan en mi mente" _

"oh! no medigas que esto es sobre Ginny otra vez" tratando de ser comprenciba y a la misma vez clara

"Pues la berdad que el selo busco"

"Ron! Eso no esta alludando!"

" Que no puedo pasar un dia sin berla aunque sea desdes lejos. Que siento en loqueser alberla alegre sonreir y no es con migo."

" mira Hermione, el nisiquiera no esta prestando atencion"

" si Ron, yo entiendo que el se lo busco por estar de cabesa dura, pero tienes que entende que somos sus amigos y tenemos que estar hay para el."

" Hermione, Ginny es mi unica hermana y como si eso no fuera poco mi hermana menor y sufrio mucho por su curpa para el ahora estal arrepentido y quere recuperala"

" Yo se que le falte asu amor o mas bien dicho no le correspondi por otra hilusion. Y no pense que sin ella en mi vida se me acabaria el mundo."

" quieres decir por Cho" entre diente mulmura Ron

" por mucho que teduela y estes arrepentido ya no eres nada en su vida mas que un amigo." Treata de aserle entendel en su voz mas dulce

mi entras q Ron por primera vez trata de alludal diciendo: "Ya ella encontro por quien vivir, y te orbido a ti, asi que si la buscas sera absurdo. Orbidala"

" no es facir para mi, por eso quiero hablarle, si es presiso rogarle que regrese a mi vida."

" entonses intentalo" dandoce por bencida

_es que no quiero aserlo si por dejar sus suenos le cause mil heridas_

" decidetes quieres o no quieres. Orbidala, mejor orbidala que ya tiene otro amor.

arrancala de ti be busca otra hilucion, bete hatras de Cho" al decir esto solo causo q Hermioni le diera un pison por debajo de la mesa

_es que no medejan los recuerdos, si yo le ensene a amar, fui su primer amor_

"eso te balio un pepino cuando andabas tras de cho berdad" ya sintiendose un poco irritado por la combersacion y el tono monotomo de Harry

" Ron!"

" que! solo le estoy diciendo la verdad"

No sale de mi pensmiento, aun vive aqui dentrode mi corazon 

"Orvidala buscate otra Ya ella hiso su vida sin ti, q tandificil es eso de entender"

" Creo que si no tienes suerte combenciendola lo mejor es que te conforme con su amistad, es mejor que nada. Ademas no es justo para ella que despues que ladejaste por Cho, derrrepente aparescas y ladigas "Ginny sabes que? me equiboque, Cho fue solo una hilucion, buerbe con migo"

"Hermano, es tu dever orbidal a quien no te quiere. A quien grasias adios ya te orvido y encontro otro amor no se si por vergansa, rencor o simple mente por que tu no le combiene, o tarvez fue que nunca perdono que tu le hiriera tan profundo" mientra mira a harry y en la condicion q esta recuerda q causo q su mejor a migo este asi hoy por su hermana

Flash Back

" Ginny, losinto mucho pero estaba equibocado, yo a quien amo es a Cho. Ella es todo una mujer y tu, bueno tu eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, y una de mis amigos mas sercanos. Perdoname pero pense que sentia otra cosa mas que una amistad muy grande por ti, podemos siendo amigos"

-Ginny salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-

End of flash back

" mira que tu jugaste a los amores cuando eras todo en su mirada'

_"yo se que le farte, debo pagarle, pero que me perdon"_

" nosotros la bimos lloral por muchas noches, cuando injusta mente la camiava" defendiendo a ginny q en poco tiempo se combirtio en una hermana menor para ella , y no pudiendo entender el por q la attitude de Harry en primel lugal, el lo tenia todo con Ginny pero lo arriesgo por ir de tras de cho

_"estoy arrepentido, quiero que ella orbide que tube errors"_

"Or-bi-da-la!" cansado de todo eso ron se para de la mesa

" Yo no quier aserlo, luchare por tenerla, ella es el cielo y es todo en mi vida. La quiero! No tedigo mentira y aunque pase el tiempo yo por ella daria mi vida"

"Orbidala, mejor orbidala., arrancala de ti que ya tiene otro amor, por favor no ballas a cometer una locura Harry"

-Harry se para y sale con mucha prisa

Fin?


End file.
